1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a signal processing method for a touch panel, and more particularly, to a signal processing method for preventing or alleviating disturbances caused by panel deformation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels are human-machine interfaces. By touching different positions with different gestures on a touch panel, one is allowed to enter a desired command easily to a machine, such as a computer, a cell phone and a camera. Current touch panels are generally categorized into resistive and capacitive types. A capacitive touch panel is more durable and power-saving, and thus prevails in portable products including tablet PCs and cell phones.
Lowering production costs has always been a dominant method for manufacturers to increase product competitiveness. Therefore, reducing production costs of capacitive touch panels is a goal of manufacturers. For example, a conventional capacitive touch panel needs at least two patterned conductive layers to construct a required capacitor electrode array. In considerations of cost and yield rate, a capacitive touch panel with merely a single conductive layer has been developed. However, the touch panel with a single conductive layer brings about many control issues. For example, finger presses cause panel deformations, which possibly lead to a capacitance change on capacitive electrodes on the single conductive layer, and further result in undesirably inaccuracy in touch position sensing.